


Pumpkin Spice

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Pregnancy, Pregnant Reader, Pregnant Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Soft Natasha Romanov, Strap-Ons, fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 15:05:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: Natasha is not really a pumpkin spice person.  She is a you person though.





	Pumpkin Spice

Natasha Romanoff was not a pumpkin spice person.  In fact, she was as far from a pumpkin spice person as a person could get.  She hated the smell of it.  She hated the taste of it.  She hated that it was everywhere.  Pumpkin spice cheesecake, pumpkin spice Oreos, pumpkin spice pop tarts.  The fact that pumpkin spice lattes were just a thing everywhere here like they weren’t some kind of abomination defiling the sanctity of coffee made her see red.

You were a pumpkin spice person though.  You got so excited when pumpkin spice season drew near that you almost buzzed.  You bought the scented candles.  The cake mix.  Every limited edition product that hit the shelves you could get your hands on.  The lattes were your favorite though.  You drank at least two pumpkin spice lattes a day.  You also had pumpkin spice nondairy creamer at home just in case you couldn’t get to Starbucks to buy one.

Natasha didn’t really consider herself pro many things.  Usually, they ended up annoying her at some point.  Even things she liked, like Clint, or cats or stabbing people.

She was a you person though.  On paper, you and she were completely incompatible.  You were so normal.  And soft.  You let yourself like whatever you wanted.  Which happened to be Natasha and pumpkin spice most of all.  To Natasha, you were like a drug.  You made her feel different.  Like she didn’t always have to be hard.  Like she hadn’t been raised as a killer.  That she could have some kind of normalcy even if it was just when she was with you.  That she could feel love both as an emotion she experienced and as something given to her freely by someone else.

So that’s why on this crisp fall day, just like the one before it, and the one before that, and the one before that and every day since the pumpkin spice latte reappeared on the menu, she was standing in line at Starbucks, getting ready to order the drink she despised.

She made it to the front of the line and steeled herself.  When the girl asked her for her order she hesitated for a moment like she couldn’t say the words.  “Derr`mo.”  She cursed under her breath.  “Eto piz`dets.”  Why did she always have to make such a big deal about it?

“I’m sorry, what was that?”  The girl asked.

“Can I get a grande macchiato and…” She sighed.  “A grande decaf pumpkin spice latte.”

“Of course.  And a name?”  She asked.

“Natalia,” She groaned and handed over her card.  When it was processed she moved to the side and waited, glaring daggers at everyone.  She has stopped at a store on the way to your place too and she kept the bag clutched close to her side for fear that anyone would find what was inside.

Her name was called along with her order and she took the cups glaring at them like she dared them to embarrass her more.

She carried the drinks to your place.  It was strange how she still thought of it as your place.  While she did still have an apartment at the Avengers compound she lived with you.  She wondered sometimes if it had to do with how the Red Room messed her up.

She made her way up the steps and let herself into the building and up the stairs to your apartment.  When she opened the door you were sitting cross-legged on the floor with random panels of fiberboard around you and a sheet of instructions laid out in front of you, an expression of confused concentration on your face.  You had on hand resting on your swollen belly and you stroked it absentmindedly.  When the door closed behind Natasha you looked up and your face lit up like a light suddenly went on inside you.

“Tasha, my most favorite person in the world.”  You said making grabby hands at her.

She came over and crouched down kissing you softly before handing over the coffee.  You took a sip and narrowed your eyes.  “Decaf is always such a letdown.”

“You know the rules,”  Natasha said.

“Yeah, I know.”  You said and took another sip.  “I miss caffeine.  The baby had to take when it was pumpkin spice season.”

It had taken some doing and at times in the IVF process, Natasha thought that the two of you were making a mistake.  That there was a reason she couldn’t have kids and she was going to be the worst at this.  She did want it though.  Clint had even stepped up biologically speaking, and if he could see this for her, maybe there was something there.  It didn’t happen right away though, so when that positive finally came back, you’d both been excited.

“In that vein.  I got you something else.”  Natasha said and handed you the bag.

You looked inside the bag and squeaked closing it again.  “Tasha!”

She smirked at you.  It wasn’t even that risque, but she had imagined that very reaction from you when she’d bought the pumpkin spice flavored lube.  “It’s a massage gel too, kisa,”  She said.  “Wouldn’t you like it if I lit some candles and rubbed your back.”

You hummed.  “My back is very sore.”

“And wouldn’t you like it if I then put on the strap-on and fucked you until you saw god?”  She hummed, running your fingers along your scalp.

“Metaphorical god or is Thor coming around?”  You asked.

Natasha raised an eyebrow at you.  “You’re a very bad girl, kisa.”

You took a drink from your coffee and gazed up at her.  “I mean, I guess.”

She chuckled and took your cup from you, setting both of them aside before offering you her hands and pulling you to your feet.  It was always a procedure these days to help you up, but Natasha was patient as you got to your feet.  She pecked you on the lips as soon as you were steady.

“Missed you last night, Tasha.”  You said as the two of you head to the bedroom.

“I know, kisa.  I missed you too.”  She said.

You stripped off your clothes and set up the pillows so you could lie down as much on your stomach as you could.  As you set up, Natasha got some towels, the harness, and your favorite vibrator.  She lit some candles and put the harness on, leaving the vibrator on the bed.

You lay the towels out over the bed and lay down as best you could.

“I’ll be home more often. I promise.”  She said as she squeezed the scented gel on her hands.  The fake spice scene made her wrinkle her nose, but this was for you.  You had done so much for her, if this made you happy then it was worth it.   She started rubbing your shoulders, working the knots out.

“Did you do anything interesting while I was gone?”  She asked.

You made a sound between a hum and a moan.  “No.  Sent out baby shower invites.”

“Baby shower?  Really?”  Natasha whined.

“Mmm…”  You moaned.  It sounded half like an answer and half like you were just enjoying yourself.  “There’s gonna be pastel decorations, and cute little cupcakes and pictures of storks.”

“Really?”  Natasha whined again.

“Mm-hmm… and we’ll play games where you have to put diapers on dolls.”

She moved her hands down to your lower back and you moaned loudly.  “You’re lucky I love you, you know?”  She said.  Not that Natasha believed that.  If anything she was the lucky one.  She was lucky that you loved her.  With all her issues and shit and the blood on her hands.  With the games she still played.  You loved her anyway.

“I know.”  You hummed.  “There will be presents and you get to drink alcohol.”

“I guess if there’s alcohol…”

She moved her hands down, massaging your calves and thighs.  She could feel the way your muscles relaxed under her hands and each time she rubbed up your thighs she skimmed her fingers along your pussy.  You squirmed a little each time she did, spreading your legs more, inviting her to do more.  As your body relaxed more she began teasing your entrance and circling her finger over your clit as she continued to massage your lower back, ass, and thighs, so the moans you made blended from one kind of pleasure to the next.

Natasha took her hands away and gave your ass a slap.  “Roll over, kisa.”

You whined and rolled over slowly.  Natasha looked down at you and a half smile played over her lips.  You were so beautiful to her right now.  Always really.  But the fact your stomach was distended with the life you were growing in it.  A baby that she called hers already, even before they’d official met, you were the most beautiful woman in the world.  She squeezed some more of the gel into her hand and started by working her hands over your shoulders and down your arms.

“Smells so good, doesn’t it, Tasha?”  You asked.  Your eyes were hooded and you looked completely blissed out.

“If you say so, zhizn moya,”  Natasha said smiling as she worked the gel into your skin.

She added more to her palm and began massaging your breasts.  She knew they were sensitive so she worked gently.  Even still you made a keening sound and arched your back up under her.

“Is that a good sound or a bad sound?” She asked, still kneading your breasts.

“Oh god, Tasha!  So good.  They hurt but it feels so good what you’re doing.”

She kept kneading your breasts.  Running her thumbs around your areolae and down over the soft flesh.  Your eyes fell closed and you moaned loudly your hips rolling against her thighs.

She ran her hands down over the swell of your stomach and down the sides.  Being gentle but exerting enough pressure to help relieve the strained heavy feeling you had.  The baby either liked it or became annoyed because they kicked back hard.

“Hello there, malysh,” She said leaning down and speaking to your stomach.  “Come to say hello?”

As she took a moment to feel the life growing inside you, your fingers ran through her hair.  It was moments like this she loved most with you.  Where you made her feel a strange blend of protector and protected.  Normal and special.

Her hands began to move again and she leaned over you capturing your lips.  You kissed slowly and deeply.  Lips caressing each other’s.  Tongues dancing together.

She ran her hand between your legs palming your cunt before pushing two fingers inside of you.  You were so wet and ready for her as she curled them and stroked them inside you your fluids ran down her hand.  Your natural lubricant mixing with the Pumpkin Spice lube.  Though she much preferred the scent of your arousal to than that of the gel.

“You ready for more, kisa?” She purred.

“Yes.  Please, Tasha!”

She sat up and inserted the vibrator to the harness.  The way you watched so intently, your body almost vibrating in anticipation for what was about to come was as strong an aphrodisiac as Natasha could find.  She slicked the toy in the lube, turned it on, and began to fuck you.

As soon as she had eased the toy into your waiting cunt she knew you wouldn’t last long.  Your body jerked up as the toy hit your clit and g-spot at once and she held it there.  He fucked you slow and deep at first, her hands running over your breasts and stomach, trying to prolong the arrival of that first orgasm.

It was for nothing.  Within no time you came, your body quaking with it.  She leaned over and pulled one of your nipples into her mouth.  You keened, your hips jerking up and your legs pinioning out.

Natasha kept fucking you.  Enjoying the sounds you made as a second orgasm started to bear down right on the heels of the first.  The room had started to smell of a mix of the pumpkin spice, sweat, and your arousal.  She loved it.  Wanted more of it.

You came again, crying out and your whole body seizing up.  “Tasha, Tash, Tash…” You babbled as she kept moving within you.  “Gotta stop.”

She moved back to her knees and looked down at you, her hips slowly rolling still, you were sweat slicked and your eyes looked slightly glazed over.  She brushed some hair from your forehead and eased the vibe from you.  “Alright, kisa.  If you’re sure.”

You rolled on your side panting.  “Yes.  Oh god yes.”

She turned off the vibe and took it out of the harness and lay down behind you, spooning you from behind.

“We should take a shower.”  She whispered against your neck.

“Mm… will you use the shower gel I like?”  You hummed.

She laughed.  “Anything for you, kisa,”  She said.  Pumpkin Spice might actually be the death of her.


End file.
